


Pony Party

by SpoobyDooby



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoobyDooby/pseuds/SpoobyDooby
Summary: I used a specific image made by Trombronyponypie labeled as: "Cupcake Delivery Service", so I would like to give some credit to him!





	Pony Party

**Author's Note:**

> I used a specific image made by Trombronyponypie labeled as: "Cupcake Delivery Service", so I would like to give some credit to him!

Most days, you can barely see the sky through the thick clouds of the evening. However, the sky is a swirly midnight blue as the overcast is barely noticeable this time around. Small layers of cirrus clouds replace the lazy, fluffy clouds that started to fade away over the horizon. You look up and notice Pinkie Pie—a pony that’s full of joy— as she’s floating slowly towards the ground with balloons tied onto her back. She is holding a batch of red, and blush pink swirly cupcakes with extra layers of rainbow sprinkles. There were a few empty spots surrounded by smudged frosting where hungry hooves had taken the frosted treats she'd prepared for probably the entire town. Her Carolina-blue eyes are shimmering, her fur is very fluffy, and she is smiling. You couldn’t help but return her smile. 

‘The cupcakes look gorgeous,’ you think. 

“Pinkie Pie, are you offering me a cupcake?” 

She giggles, “Of course, silly. Which one would you like?” 

You smile.

“Thank you so much, I’ll choose the strawberry-flavored cupcake!” 

You grab the shortcake— the same color as her fur— and take a big bite out of it. She hugs you afterward. You notice some balloons floating away behind a thatched-roof house. 

“Is that house yours?” 

“Yep! Everypony will be here to party all day!” cheered Pinkie Pie.

“I’m glad that your best friends will be going there, will you invite me to it?” 

“Of course. Here, Take this extra invitation that I’ve made for my friends!” Pinkie Pie tells you. 

She gives you an invitation letter that contains a party ticket— it’s like the ones from Party City, the general store that sells a lot of party items.

‘Ah, bother!’ You think.

Apparently, your ticket falls out of your hand into the wind and it’s the time that you need to chase after it. 

You run into the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, if you have a 3D CGI MLP image that you would like for me to turn into a story, you may speak to me about it.


End file.
